La Fiesta de los Caballeros Dorados
by paomic93
Summary: Milo esta aburrido y seiya le dice que hay una fiesta en el pueblo ,a milo se le occure ir con sus compañeros y seiya le dice que los otros santos los cubriran XD Espero que les guste


ra una tarde tranquila en el santuario ,todos estaban aburridos asi que Milo decidió ir a rodorio, al llegar se encontró con seiya ,

-Seiya—hola milo que haces por aquí

-Milo—Nada aquí tratando de no aburrirme

-Seiya— Porque no vienen a la fiesta que hay en el pueblo

-Milo—Y como hoy tenemos que estar todo el día en las 12 casas

-Seiya—Los chicos y yo nos haremos pasar por ustedes el patriarca nunca se

enterara de que somos nosotros confía en mi

-Milo—bueno esta bien asi se nos quitara el aburrimiento le diré a los chicos

-Seiya – Dale estaremos allá , el ptariarca nunca se enterara

Milo se dirige la s 12 casa para hablar con sus compañeros y decirles lo del escape a la fiesta asi que los reunió en el coliseo a todos los dorados

-Afrodita – Una fiesta ahorita y si se dan cuenta

-Milo—Descuida lo tengo todo cubierto

-Aioria—¿Cubierto ? como asi

-Milo – seiya y los caballeros de bronce y algunos de plata nos cubrirán

-Mu – Pero como ni nos parecemos

-Mascara de muerte – jajaja como que no conocen al caballero lagarto se parce a afrodita si no lo han notado solo le cambia el color de cabello jaja el resto se parece

-Afrodita—Cállate cangrejo sádico ese caballerito no se parece nada a mi

-Milo—bueno ya le entran o no

-Aldebarán- bueno es algo arriesgado pero contal de que no nos descubran todo estará bien

-Camus—Escuchen si vamos hacer esto invitemos a las chicas del santuario

-Aioria—Yo invitare a marin

-Mascara de muerte – Jjajajaja a tu novia leoncito

-Aioria—Deja el sarcasmo mascara yo la invitare como amiga

-Shaka—Yo invitare a June

-Milo—Yo a shina

-Shura—yo no se aquien pero aun asi ire

-Afrodita—Con tal de que no se entere el patriarca no se entere

-Milo— bájale a tu paranoia Afrodita no nos descubrirá , mira lo de este modo

asi te podras llevar mejor con las personas

-Mascara de Muerte-Ja en eso si tienes razon este es mas antisocial que a saber que jajajaja

-Afrodita - Mira quien lo dice a ti tambien te cuesta llevarte bien con los demas por tu alto nivel de sarcasmo

-Milo -Bueno ya nos vamos

-Todos- SI

Aioria invata a Marin

-Aioria- Oye marin espera

-Marin -Que sucede aioria

-Aioria-Bueno yo bueno queriia invitarte a una fiesta en el pueblo que dices

-Marin- de acuerdo

-Aioria-Sii , paso por ti en 1 hora que te parece

-Marin-esta bien

Mientras que aioria seguia conversando con marin llega seiya con los otros caballeros donde esta milo

-Seiya-Milo ya estamos aqui , veras que funcinara

-Milo - quien sera quien seiya

-Seiya - Bueno shiryu sera camus

-Milo- continua

-Seiya- Misty sera Afrodita

-Afrodita- queee como porque

-Misty -Creeme que a mi no me da gusto imitarte

-Seiya-Calmense bueno continuo Shun sera Mu

Geki sera Aldebaran

Ikki sera Aioria

Hyoga sera Shaka

Asterion sera Milo

Nachi sera Shura

-Milo-Espero que tu plan no falle seiya porque si falla nosotros y ustedes terminaremos castigados por el patriarca y te aseguro que no es agradable ser castigado por el

-Seiya- Descuida este plan es segurisimo que funcionaraademas el nunca los mira a los ojos jaajajja

-Milo -Bueno nos vamos lo bueno es que el patriarca esta con athena en su cuartel general

-En la fiesta-

Ya llegando al pueblo comienza la fiesta milo y los caballeros empiezan a bailar y tomar pero no tanto como milo en fin mientras ellos de paranda los chicos en el santuario tenian que estar alerta por si llegaba el patriarca asi como no venia nadie desidieron retirarse excepto Shiryu y Ikki que prefirieron quedarse en las 12 casas por si las dudas

-Shiryu - se van porque quieren la verdad hay que cuidar aqui por si viene el patriarca o algun enemigo

-Ikki-Si prefiero quedarme por eso y ademas porque no tengo nada que hacer ¿Que es eso?

En la fiesta

- Camus- Oye deberiamos volver que tal si pasa algo malo

-Milo- Bajale camus nos estamos divirtiendo te amo shina

-Afrodita- milo creo que tomaste demasiado sobre todo el bakardi no te cayo bien por lo embriagado que estas solo mirate

-Milo-relajate que tan malo fue dejar a los chicos encargados de nuestros puestos

-Shiryu- Espectros pero como

-Ikki- Ya veo porque debian de estar aqui lo caballeros dorados

-Espectro- Sera facil derrotarlos muchachos 2 caballeros

-Shiryu- No nos subestimos espectro

-Ikki- Shiryu yo los detendre ve por los demas al santuario porque los dorados estan en el pueblo

-Shiryu-Pero ikki ,no podras tu solo

-Ikki- ve entre mas rapido los llames mas ayuda tendremos yo los controlare ve rapido

-Shiryu- de acuerdo voy en seguida

Shiryu parte hacia el santuario en busca de los chicos ahi se encuentra a seiya y a los demas y les comenta lo que esta sucediendo en las 12 casas

-Seiya-Que invasion de espectros no puede ser se supone que murieron durante la batalla con hades

-Shun -Imposible que resusitaran

-Misty-Como sea hay que ir hacia allá ,shiryu quien quedo cuidando aya

-Shiryu-Ikki

-Shun- mi hermano hay que ir ayudarlo y buscar a los caballeros dorados

-Asterion-Si vamos

-Ikki- AVE FENIX!

los espectros caen de un solo golpe contra el piso , en eso otro espectro intenta atacar a ikki pero Hyoga lo detiene con el polvo de Diamante y luego shun le da un golpe con la cadena de andromeda con eso algunos espectros caen derrotados excepto el grupo de Kagaho de Bennun , mientras que los caballeros dorados siguen de paranda camus presiente de que algo no anda bien en las 12 casas

-Aldebaran- Que sucede camus?

-Camus-Nada es solo que presenti algo malo en las 12 casas

-Afrodita-Pues creo que deberiamos volver pero mascara y milo estan mas ebrio que a saber que y si el patriarca los ve asi nos matara

-Mu - tienes razon vamonos antes de que algo malo suceda

-Shura-como nos iremos si mascara y milo siguen ebrios

-Shaka - yo los vigilare no se preocupen al rato los alcanzamos

-Afrodita- De acuerdo espera y aioria

-Mu - aya viene

-Aioria-Vamos

-Shina- volveremos al santuario?

-Camus-Si

-June-yo voy con ustedes

-Marin-yo tambien

-Shina- yo igual

-Camus- entonces vamos

En las 12 casas Misty trata de bloquear los ataques con el muro protector atmosferico mientras que shiryu ataca con los 1000 dragones ,hasta que llegan los caballeros dorados

-Afrodita - Pero que se supone que murieron estos espectros

-Camus -les dije que algo malo sucedia aqui

-Geki-Menos charla y mas batalla

-Camus - Anillo congelate

-Afrodita-Rosas Pirañas

-Seiya- Meteoros de Pegaso

-Aldebaran-Gran cuerno

-Shun-torrente nebular

-Mu-Extincion de luz nebular

-Kagaho- No puede ser que

-Aioria- los hemos derrotados

-Shaka -si pero mira este desastre que dira el patriarca

-Patriarca -NO ES NECESARIO MUCHACHOS

-Todos-OH NO

-Seiya-OH miren la hora es tarde sera mejor que nos vayamos

-Saori-Detente seiya y todos los que se iban

-Patriarca- A hora escuchenme quienes son los responsables de este desastre y el que ideo el plan de escape de los dorados

Todos voltearon a ver a seiya y a milo como los responsables y milo apenas podia mantenerse en pie al igual que Mascara de muerte que se pasaron con la bebida

-Seiya- Todo fue culpa de milo se lo aseguro

-Milo-Que! tu diste la idea tu tambien eres responsable

Saori- Basta los dos YA ES SUFICIENTE LOS DOS SERAN CASTIGADOS POR LO QUE HICIERON

Afrodita- Entonces nosotros no estamos castigados no es asi

-Patriarca-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO TAMBIEN SERAN CASTIGADOS, APARTIR DE HOY LIMPIARAN TODO ESTE DESASTRE Y NO SOLO ESO ESTARAN ENCERRADOS TODO EL DIA DE MAÑANA EN EL CALABOSO SIN DERECHOS

-Todos-QUEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Aioria- Pero fue idea de milo y seiya

-Saori-Pero ustedes fueron caretas por seguirle la idea

-Afrodita-No es justo

En el calaboso

-Aioria- esto nos sacamos por seguirte la idea milo

-Milo- yo me declaro inocente fue seiya

-Seiya - Claro que no fue idea tuya

-Mu-Fue idea de los dos y ya !

En la habitacion del patriarca

-Patriarca - creo que asi aprenderan jajajaja

-Saori- si al menos no haran mas escapes jajajajajajajaja

Nota :Gracias atodos por leer la historia les debo una Seductive Archangel ,Rex191229,Frikki Love, Charuko,Rayo atronador skyfall7 gracias por las ideas


End file.
